RWF 1/21/2013
This is the Janurary 21st edition of RWF Battleground. It was one week after the PPV "New Year's Wreckoning". Match Card *Jay Saker vs. Christina Micheals *Dale Mollins vs. J.R. *The Hurtsville Express vs. Victor Storms/Lee Mercer (Hardcore Tornado Tag Team) *Chris Hardcore vs Ricardio (Hell on Earth Match) Intro and Promo with Alex Geraldson/Christopher Steel A video package highlighting New Year’s Wreckoning is showed before panning inside Scotiabank Place in Ottawa. Th crowd is raucous as the Battleground pyro explodes on the stage. The camera pans to the ringside announce table where John Andrews is sitting JA: Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Battleground! We have a huge night planned for you all! Not only with the RWF Tag Team Champions be in non-title action against the team of Lee Mercer & Victor Storms; but Derrick Anderson is in the building and he will address the FWF situation! Also The camera pans upwards to show the barbed wire Hell on Earth structure JA: For the first time ever in the RWF and only the second time in professional wrestling history…Ricardio will meet the RWF Champion Chris Hardcore inside Hell on Earth..Folks, I’m being told to warn you now; this match is NOT for the faint of heart. This match will be bloody. It will be brutal. It will be disturbing. ———————————————————————————————————————— JA: Well Ladies and Gentleman, earlier today, I had the opportunity to speak to Alex Geraldson and Chris Steele. The two men were on opposite teams at the New Year’s Wreckoning Pay-Per-View. When the time for Alex and Chris to fight came, they attacked their respective teammates and embraced in the ring! Well here is what they had to say. Andrews is sitting next to Alex and Christopher in an undisclosed backstage position. Alex moves around his chair while Chris looks around the scenery. Andrews seems visibly uncomfortable. JA: “Alex, Christopher, I have seen you both here from the beginning of RWF. I have seen the hell you have put each other through…I am finding it..difficult to solve how you two decided to let go of your rivalry and abandon your respective teams at New Year’s Wreckoning..” Christopher: “Difficult? What’s so difficult to understand about it John?” JA: “Well…I thought you guys hated each other..” Alex: “We did..and honestly, it is not all settled between us either..” Alex and Christopher smile at each other. Alex: “..but we decided that our common problems outweigh those particular issues. About a month ago, when I returned to the RWF..I had expectations. I thought that the RWF would be the same as it was when I left..but all I could hear about was the FWF and how wrestlers were flocking to another promotion. A more correct version, would be Derrick Anderson LET these wrestlers leave. And I am supposed to just accept this? I was quiet about it..ever so quiet..until I received a voicemail from Roy Firestone asking about my contract and potential signing to the FWF…and every respect I had in Professional Wrestling was DESTROYED!! I couldn’t find anyone who agreed with me…I had no more friends..no more allies..that is when we saw each other.” Christopher: “I was ready to beat him to the ground again, but he came up to me and asked me about all this. This sickness that is at the heart of professional wrestling. It all made sense. So at that point, we started meeting up at the bars talking about how we could save wrestling…most of it was just talking shit..things we could easily say, but never do. Well we finally said to ourselves..” Alex: “..It’s time to make our move…We decided to keep our charade of a hatred going enough to convince both promotions. It wouldn’t be long until Anderson came to me and Firestone came to him..asking to participate in the Team Warfare…When we were both asked..we knew it was time to proceed with our plan.” John: “By attacking your teammates and leaving the match?” Christopher: “By sending a message..to the wrestlers in the back, to the suits in the offices, to everyone involved in this cesspool of a wrestling promotion that we have seen enough!” Alex: “We are TIRED of living in someone else’s shadow..we will not let this company die by the hands of some lunatic as a champion and a fool of a CEO. We have joined together, to resurrect this company, and bring it to an untold Renaissance of prestige! What is wrong with that? Are we the bad guys because we want to help this company?” JA: “Well..how is attacking the wrestlers suppose to help the company?” CS: “Natural Selection John, The strongest will survive. Those that are here for in this profession just for the TV time, the money, the merchandising, are not fit to survive in the image we see. These people need to either adapt…or be exterminated.” Alex: “You can send a message..to EVERYONE in the locker room…We do not care if you are RWF or FWF, Male or Female, Wrestler or Executive, Face or Heel, those that will not walk OUR PATH OF ENLIGHTENMENT…will be cast out. Soon…very soon..you will see our change..and you will appreciate the martyrdom we are going through! This interview..is over..” Alex and Christopher leave the interview area. ——————————————————————————————————————————————- Jay Saker vs. Christina Micheals MATCH ONE: JAY SAKER VS CHRISTINA MICHEALS Laurie: The following contest…is your opening bout scheduled for one fall! Showstopper-Toby Mac begins to play as Jay Saker comes onto the stage. Saker walks into the middle of the stage, kneels and his pyro goes off. The crowd cheers as Saker walks down the ramp, high fiving fans as he does Laurie: Approaching the ring first….from San Jose, California….weighing 229lbs….JAY…SAAAAAKERRRRRR!!! Saker gets in the ring and climbs the turnbuckle, holding his arms in the air as the crowd cheers So What?-Pink begins to play as Christina Micheals comes onto the stage, holding the RWF Women’s Championship over her head Laurie: And his opponent….from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada…she is the RWF WOMEN’S CHAMPION….CHRISTINAAAA….MIIIIIICHEALS!!!!!!! Micheals climbs the turn buckle and holds the Women’s title high in the air as the crowd cheers for her Andrews: This should be a fun match for everyone here tonight! DING DING DING Michaels steps into the center of the ring, ready to fight, but Saker just watches Michaels, arms crossed, with a smirk on his face. Michaels goes in for a grapple, only for Saker to step out of the way and push her into the turnbuckle behind him. Andrews: Jay Saker is not taking Michaels seriously at all! Michaels whirls around and goes for a grapple again, but Saker dodges again and trips her to the mat. Saker makes a big waving motion to the audience, then locks in his submission finisher, the Fate’s End. Michaels taps out, and Saker leaves her on the mat. He looks down at her disdainfully, then saunters off the mat and backstage. Andrews: Well, that was… a quick one… Laurie: Here is your winner…JAY…SAAAAAAKER!!!!!! Micheals slowly slides out of the ring, shouldering her title as the camera follows her until she goes behind the curtain Promo with Revolution X The camera comes up on a door labeled Derrick Anderson. After a moment, the door opens and RevX walk out of the office JA: Hey! There’s RevolutionX! I wonder what they’re doing talking to Derrick Anderson? The camera shows Anderson standing in the doorway, watching the trio walk down the hallway. Dale Mollins vs. J.R. Laurie: The following contest…is scheduled for one fall! Undead-Hollywood Undead begins to play as J.R. walks onto the stage, looking around slowly before making his way to the ring JA: And here’s one of our new comers to the RWF, a man who goes by the name J.R.! Laurie: Approaching the ring first….from Indianapolis, Indiana….weighing 210 lbs…..JAY…ARRRRRR!!! J.R. stands in the ring and scans the crowd slowly The lights fade out as the tron starts showing the words “Mother” then “Dale” then ”Father.” The lights come back up and Dale Mollins is standing on the stage with Dr. Strauss Laurie: And his opponent….from Slum Down Trailers, Illinois….weighing 150 lbs…DAAALE….MOOOOOOLLINS!!!! Mollins slides in the ring slowly and stares down J.R. DING DING DING J.R. moves in on Mollins, who dances around him. When Mollins moves in to grapple, however, J.R. lands a hard kick to Mollin’s knee. Mollins crashes down, but rolls away from a J.R. stomp. Andrews: J.R. lands the first strike. J.R. chases Mollins around the ring, but Mollins manages to keep himself out of harm’s way. When Mollins finally turns around to try for another grab, J.R. runs in and lands a very hard kick to Mollins’ midsection. Mollins is sent rolling. J.R. moves in quickly and begins stomping hard on Mollins’ midsection. Andrews: J.R. is taking absolute control of this match! He’s obviously gotten a few lesson on how to use his feet! Mollins rolls to the outside to escape the kicking. He lays on the floor, holding his ribs. J.R. clambers out after him, and easily gets him back in the ring. Once inside, Mollins gets to his feet, holding his ribs. When J.R. comes in for another kick, however, Mollins catches his leg and trips him. Mollins moves quick and grabs J.R. by the head, wrenching him up and into the corner. After placing J.R. in the corner, Mollins steps away and rubs his sore chest for a moment, while J.R. checks his neck. Andrews: This could be the beginning of a shift in momentum for Dale Mollins! He still has those dangerous kicks of J.R. to worry about. Mollins turns and screams in J.R.’s face. J.R. flinches, but pushes Mollins away. Mollins quickly twists around and takes J.R. down to the mat. Andrews: Dale Mollins has locked in an armbreaker! J.R. shouts in pain and begins trying to get out of the submisison, but Mollins has gotten a deathgrip on his arm. Finally, J.R. manages to get to his feet and shuffle himself over to the ropes. The ref breaks the submission, and J.R. moves away quickly, massaging his hurt arm. Andrews: Dale Mollins is an expert submission fighter. You can see this clearly with J.R.’s arm right now. Add to that the wrenching around that Dale Mollins inflicted on J.R.’s neck, and we’re starting to get a painful little pileup of injuries. Mollins stand in the center of the ring, one hand holding his ribs, and the other making a “come here” motion. He continues screaming, and when J.R. charges in, Mollins trips him up and locks in the Crippler Crossface. Andrews: Crossface! Mollins has locked him in the Crossface! J.R. struggles, but cannot get out. After fifteen seconds of trying to escape, J.R. finally taps out. Laurie: Here is your winner……DAAAALE….MOOOOLLINS!!!!! Mollins celebrates in the ring with Dr. Strauss, who calms him down. J.R. gets up slowly and puts his hands on hips, looking upset before sliding out of the ring and heading to the back JA: An impressive match by both men here tonight! Promo with Chris Hardcore The camera comes up on Christina Micheals in the backstage area talking to Havok quietly Micheals: I’m just worried about him. He seems really out of it lately Havok: Well what does it matter, Christina? It doesn’t affect us at all. Micheals: Still- Havok: Don’t worry about it, okay? I’m sure he’s fine. The crowd cheers a little as Chris Hardcore stands behind Havok. The RWF Championship is in his mouth and he has half his face painted like a mix of The Joker and The Crow Havok: H-hey man Micheals: Chris? Are you okay? Hardcore smiles but leaves the RWF Championship in his mouth. He claps Havok on the back before walking away, leaving Micheals and Havok looking confused. The Hurtsville Express vs Mercer/Storms Rodney Slam makes his way ringside JA: Oh look, I’m being joined ringside by my FORMER broadcast colleague Rodney Slam. RS: Not former anymore Johnny boy! I just finished talking to Mr. Anderson and he’s been polite enough to give me my job back provided I am completely unbiased towards anyone! JA: Oh…great….. Laurie: The following is a Hardcore Tornado Tag Team Contest scheduled for one fall! Please welcome the RWF Tag Team Champions, Senor Tigre and The Foiler, The Hurtsville Express! arena goes dark and the ring area fills with an ominous purple smoke. The opening strains of ‘Another Body Murdered’ by Faith No More and the Boo-Yaa T.R.I.B.E. insinuate their way into the audience’s sensory organs as a dim purple spotlight appears at the top of the ramp, where The Foiler stands, laughing, the mysterious burlap sack over his shoulder. He turns his head to the right, and with a brilliant flash a second spotlight, brighter this time, illuminates the majestic figure of Senor Tigre, who stands with his arms crossed. The two legendary gladiators exchange a glance, then simultaneously hold their RWF Tag Team Championships high above their heads. The arena lights slowly come back on, with the spotlights still highlighting The Hurtsville Express as they make their way down the ramp. Senor Tigre’s hands sparkle in the hot light The two enter the ring, The Foiler jumping to the apron while Senor Tigre regally ascends the steps. They hold the straps aloft once again, and Wilikins appears from some subspace pocket dimension to take the belts, and heads to his seat at ringside, where Senorita Parrote alights on his shoulder, tiny bird cigar in her beak. The Foiler opens his bag ever so slightly, and a ghastly violet glow lights up his toothy grimace. He laughs, of course, and nods to Senor Tigre, who looks down at his hands with a malicious smile. As the camera moves in we see that the pretty sparkle comes from the jagged shards of glass glued to his heavily-taped fists. He holds them up in a show of aggression, and The Hurtsville Express lean against the far ropes facing the entranceway, awaiting their opponents Andrews: Tigre has glued glass to his fists! And what does The Foiler have in that bag? This could be a bloodbath! Foiler and Senor Tigre stand in the ring, with smirks on their faces wanting for their soon to be victims to reveal themselves. [ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGt-8adyabk[1 ] plays as this symbol flashes slowly and repeatedly on the titantron [ http://imgur.com/Pb21y 2 ] and Victor Storms walks onto the stage with a diabolical smile on his face walking with a swagger that emnates confidence. He has a mic in his hand, and positions it near his mouth to speak. Victor:”AAAAH! I feel good! Don’t you all! Don’t you Spoiler and El Pussycat?! The wait is finally over! I stand here to finally announce my partner in crime, the man who will help me lay waste to HVX, and bring back a meaning to the Tag Team Division, and end this mockery you all call men! Victor spreads his left arm out violently whipped towards the titantron, LADIES AAANNND GENTLEMEN! I BRING YOU THE MAN OF THE HOUR!!!!!……” [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGt-8adyabk[3] ] blares through the arena. The camera cuts over to HVX, Senor tigre is covering his ears disgusted by the loud music as Foiler grabs hold of the ropes soley focused on Victor and his mystery accompliss. A tall man wearing tear off pants, a black hoodie, and a red and black ski mask walks out, and is greeted with a barrage of boos from the parasitic audience. Victor:”HEY! HEY! Don’t you dare boo this man! This man is pivatal to ending the reign of tyranny these two have caused throughout the entire brand and along with your’s truly will Derail HvX PERMANENTLY. and for that should be treated with respect!” The crowd boos more loudly Victor:”BAH To hell with you all! Victor throws his arm skywards as to almost make an obscene gesture as he turns towards the Masked man. ..Now to get on with it. Mr.Mystery Man, please remove your Mask, and show all of us that are worthy and these Canadian fools eh! Who you Truly are! Shock the whole world ma’man!” The masked man looks at Victor focused and smiles beneath the daunting mask, then nods, turns to the ring and slowly proceeds to remove his mask. The once masked man is met with a chorus of gasps and erupts with boos from the mortals of the sell out crowd. The camera pans around the arena revealing all the boos from every corner of the arena. The camera pans back to The masked man holding his mask in view of the camera and as the camera rises he lowers his mask. RS:LEE MERCER! OH MY GOD! IT’S LEE MERCER! ALL THIS TIME THESE TWO MEN HAVE BEEN WORKING IN UNISON PRACTICALLY PLAYING WITH THE MINDS OF HvX! The camera cuts to The Foiler who is now aggressively holding the ropes Anxious to get his hands on these two men and holds a dark menacing look on his face. The camera moves over to Senor Tigre who has the same look as the Foiler does only he is ready for a fight. The camera finally cuts back to Lee Mercer and Victor Storms. Storms hands Lee the mic with a calculating grin upon both of their faces as they prepare for a brawl between these four men. Mercer reveals that Infamous smirk before holding the mic near him and says only this LM:”…Prepare for anarchy.” Mercer drops the mic, and both Victor Storms and Lee Mercer look at each other grins wide and focused eyes, nod, and turn sharply and run toward the ring, and as they reach the ring and slide in a cataclysm of a brawl ensues. The ref attempts to separate these powerhouses to begin the much anticipated tag team match. Andrews: All four of these competitors are out for blood here today! DINGDINGDING The instant the bell rings, Senor Tigre is at full speed, rushing Lee Mercer and going for a Flying Burrito with those glass-infused fists. Mercer drops and rolls out of the ring, keeping his eye on Tigre. Victor Storms lets out a roar and charges at The Foiler with Sally the bat, swinging in a big overhead arc, a murderous blow that The Foiler sidesteps at the last second. Victor doesn’t slow down, immediately pivoting and giving it his best Stan Musial (my condolences, Cards fans), but The Foiler pulls his bag up and blocks it with a chuckle. Meanwhile, Senor Tigre springboards off the top rope towards the retreating Mercer but Mercer slides out of the way towards the announce table. Like his namesake, Tigre lands on his feet as Lee Mercer grabs a nearby chair. Andrews: A real contrast of hardcore styles out here today! The Foiler with his bag, Storms carrying the more traditional bat, Senor Tigre with the brutally classic glass fists a la Axl and Ian Rotten, and Mercer taking the opportunistic approach! Slam: Did you practice that? In the ring, The Foiler continues to block shots from Sally, as Victor Storms smashes away at him, backing the capricious Foiler into the corner. The Foiler, using the mystery bag for leverage shoves Storms away, then gingerly puts the bag down and stares motionlessly at Storms. Andrews: The Foiler feeling playful out there. Slam: What an idiot! That guy has a bat! Storms pauses for a split-second, a rabid look on his face, and takes a mighty cut at The Foiler…. who reaches up and grabs the bat in mid-swing and pushes it back, bonking Victor Storms in the head with a cackle the audience feels, if not hears. The Foiler follows up with a kick to the shin from those spike-toed boots, then hefts the bag up and swings hard into Storms’ torso, knocking him over, and then holds the bag up and lets it drop onto Storms’ back as he tries to get up. The Foiler picks up the bag again, but Victor sweeps his legs with Sally and gets back to his feet. Slam: He might be nuts, but he knows what he’s doing with that bat! Andrews: I’m told it’s called ‘Sally’. Slam: I take it back. Back in the ringside area, Lee Mercer takes a big swing at Senor Tigre, who deftly dodges, but catches at chair thrust to the midsection as Lee Mercer continues his attack, following it up by pulling Tigre into an Irish whip and short-arming him, pulling him into the chair face-first. Tigre is stunned, and Mercer pushes him hard into the ring apron. Andrews: Lee Mercer looking strong out here tonight! ———————————————————————————————————————— COMMERCIAL ———————————————————————————————————————— Andrews: And we’re back with more of this great tag team action ladies and gentlemen! Mercer backs up and charges with the chair braced in front of him, looking to sandwich the ever-suave Senor Tigre against the ring apron, but Senor Tigre sidesteps and Mercer crashes and burns, dropping the chair and holding his chest in pain. In his seat by the timekeeper’s bell, Wilikins smiles faintly. Senor Tigre smirks as well. Slam: Oh no, this border-jumper is gonna… Clunk Rodney Slam is interrupted by the sound of leather-wrapped lead connecting with his head, as Wilikins slips the blackjack back into his pocket and shoves him over, taking Slam’s seat at ringside. Wilikins: ‘Ello, then. Looks like you’re friend isn’t feeling well. Andrews: It’s cool, I hate that guy. Senor Tigre measures Lee Mercer, and connects with a devastating chop! Mercer’s chest sprouts red slashes as Tigre’s glass-coated hands open up his flesh. Mercer howls, but Tigre isn’t finished yet, strategically placing a foot in the way of the staggering Mercer and slapping him hard on the back, drawing more blood and forcing Mercer face-first into the ring steps! Slam: Nasty! Back in the ring, Victor Storms is on his feet a second before The Foiler, and he gets in a nasty shot to The Foiler’s side as he rights himself, and follows up with a leaping attack, bring the bat across The Foiler’s chest and pushing him off-balance toward the ropes. The Foiler grabs the waist of Storms’ tights and slides through the ropes, landing on his feet, while the unexpecting Victor comes down in a heap. The Foiler grabs the head of the rising Storms and connects with a big knee lift, and Storms rolls away and to his feet again, a hand on his jaw. As The Foiler comes towards him again, Storms whips Sally at his legs, tripping him up as he stumbles into the steel barricade. Storms picks Sally back up and rams The Foiler in the head, and following through with a low sweep of the legs. Storms kicks The Foiler and turns his attention to Senor Tigre and Lee Mercer. Andrews: Clever tactics from Victor Storms! Maybe he’s not so crazy after all! Mercer is trying to recover from the assault by Senor Tigre, who is stalking him like some primeval carnivore, unaware of Victor behind him. Storms runs in, nailing Senor Tigre in the back with the business end of Sally. Tigre falls forward in pain, but manages to roll towards the announce table and use it to get himself upright, just in time to catch a knee to the gut from Victor Storms, who then turns to help Mercer to his feet. Mercer sees the vulnerable Senor Tigre and goes for a big haymaker, connecting hard! Tigre is still on his feet, and an enraged Mercer goes for another big shot, but draws his hand back in pain when Senor Tigre puts up a gritty fist to block him. Victor Storms charges Senor Tigre, but the Fearsome Feline counters with a classic back body drop, leaving Storms lying prone on the table. Wilikins: ‘Scuse me, mack. Clunk Lee Mercer, scratched and bloody but still full of fight, taunts Senor Tigre, shouting ‘Anarchy reigns!’ and brandishing a chair. Senor Tigre smiles and shakes his head at Mercer, who is surprised by the massive mitts of The Foiler, which, in conjunction with the rest of The Foiler’s nefarious parts, bring that bag of his hard into Mercer’s back, sending him to the floor. A few more red spots appear on Lee, and The Foiler brings the bag down with savored violence on the prone Mercer, again and again, as he squirms and struggles to escape the countless blows. The Foiler lets him crawl a little ways away, and begins to swing the bag in a circle. As Lee Mercer manages to get himself upright, The Foiler releases the bag, which catches Mercer in the back of the head and brings him down again. Miraculously, none of the bag’s contents have spilled out. Andrews: What is in that thing? Wilikins, you work with HVX. Care to clue us in? Wilikins: Don’t matter. Senor Tigre watches Mercer fall, and catches The Foiler’s eye with a subtle gesture. The Hurtsville Express approach the seemingly-lifeless body of Victor Storms, their evil intentions almost palpable… but Storms is playing possum! He rolls off the table to his feet, tossing a chair in the way of The Foiler and hitting a dropkick that sends Senor Tigre to the concrete. Storms tosses a right hand towards The Foiler, stopping his momentum, follows with a left to the ribs, but The Foiler blocks a big right cross and hooks up the arm. Not missing a beat, Victor goes for a left, also blocked by The Foiler, who has both of Storms’ arms locked up, and delivers a series of three headbutts right to Storms’ face, Al Snow-style, quickly releasing the dazed Victor and kicking him in the gut with his toe-spike. Senor Tigre is back on his feet again, but so is Lee Mercer, who jumps off the apron with a chair held against his chest, connecting with a daring cross-body that leaves all four men on the ground. Andrews: What a move by Lee Mercer, turning his body into a weapon! Wilkins: Eh. All four competitors are on the ground, leaning on whatever is nearby to get back up. As they do, the two teams come charging at each other again, but The Hurtsville Express both slip around their opponents at the last second, faking them out! Senor Tigre kicks out Mercer’s leg, dropping him to one knee, and clubs him in the back of the head with a vicious glass-assisted forearm. The Foiler delivers a mean kidney shot to Victor Storms and tosses him on top of the table. He and Senor Tigre both climb up after him. The Foiler puts his head low in Storms’ back and hooks his arms, then stands upright, holding Storms head-down on his back (think Vertebreaker). The Foiler hops up and Senor Tigre does so as well, scissoring Storms’ head in mid-air! HVX connects with the Spike Driver, crashing through the announce table using Victor’s head as a battering ram! Andrews: Hey, that was my favorite announce table! Spike Driver by The Hurtsville Express! Wilkins: Typical. The Foiler and Senor Tigre share a look, and The Foiler goes to retrieve his bag. Senor Tigre stomps at Lee Mercer, and pulls him upright as The Foiler approaches. The Foiler readies his bag, but Mercer throws a kick at The Foiler, and elbows Senor Tigre away, but The Foiler recovers and swings the bag into his face as he turns around. Senor Tigre gestures, and The Foiler clobbers the laid-out Mercer again! The Foiler then drops the bag and both men climb to the apron. The Foiler lifts Senor Tigre overhead in a gorilla press, cackles like a madman, and tosses his partner into the air! Senor Tigre comes down on Lee Mercer with a forearm drop that adds a few more lacerations to the bloody warrior, and stays on him for the pin. 1…2…3! DINGDINGDING Senor Tigre gets up and raises his fists, the heavy tape soaked through with blood, the glass like melting rubies. The Foiler holds his bag up high, laughing, and reaches inside it. He pulls out a horseshoe nail, a heavy steel spike about 1.75” long, and tosses it casually onto the limp figure of Victor Storms as he retrieves the Tag Championships from Wilikins. The two hold the belts aloft, surveying the evening’s destruction with satisfaction, and they walk up the ramp as the familiar purple haze floods the ramp again, Wilikins right behind them and Senorita Parrote perched on The Foiler’s shoulder, chest puffed up with pride. Chris Hardcore vs. Ricardio Laurie: The following contest…is a HELL ON EARTH Match Let It Rock-Kevin Rudolf begins to play as a very focused looking Ricardio makes his way to the ring Laurie: Approaching the ring at this time….from Hull, England…RIIIIIIICARDIOOOOOOO!!! Ricardio climbs into the ring as a ring crew begins replacing the regular ropes with barbed wire ones, leaving the ropes facing the entrance ramp down. The camera pans upwards as the Hell on Earth structure begins to lower. The crew begins placing the barbed wire mesh netting around the outside of the ring. A set of stairs and a board are placed around the front mesh netting so Hardcore has a way in Reckless and Relentless-Asking Alexandria beings to play as Chris Hardcore walks onto the stage. The RWF Championship is around his waist as he walks slowly down to the ring, climbing the stairs and walking into the ring Laurie: And his opponent….from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada…weighing 218 lbs….he is the RWF CHAAAMPION….CHRRRRIS….HARRRRDCOOOOORE!!! The ring crew closes off the ring with more barbed wire roping and places several weapons onto the mesh netting. Tables, ladders, chairs, bats, 2X4s, kendo sticks all wrapped in barbed wire are placed on the netting JA: Well Rodney? RS: I have no words…I really don’t. DING DING DING Hardcore and Ricardio slowly circle each other in the ring, neither one making a move forward. Suddenly, Ricardio rushes Hardcore and the two begin trading blows JA: And here we go! RS: Please stay in the ring, please stay in the ring, please stay in the ring Hardcore slowly gets the better hand of Ricardio and grabs Ricardio’s wrist, attempting to Irish Whip him into the ropes. Ricardio plants his feet and begins to pull on Hardcore’s wrist, trying to whip Hardcore into the ropes RS: We’ve got a standoff JA: Thank god RS: I agree so so much. Hardcore kicks Ricardio in the leg a couple times before holding Ric in a headlock. Ric pushes Hardcore off and Hardcore hits the barbed wire ropes! Hardcore: AH! JA: Hardcore is the first victim of Hell on Earth RS: silent Hardcore comes off the barbed wire and holds his back, red lines adorn it from where the barbed wire met it. Hardcore tackles Ricardio down and starts laying blow after blow into Ricardio RS: Hardcore is pissed! Hardcore continues punching every inch of Ricardio while the ref tries to pull him off. Hardcore backs away as Ric gets up slowly. Hardcore pushes the ref aside, grabs Ricardio and whips him hard into the barbed wire wrapped turnbuckle! Ricardio arches in pain as Hardcore runs into him and clotheslines him into the turnbuckle JA: Chris Hardcore just slammed Ricardio in to the barbed wire turnbuckle! RS: Stop this now please someone Hardcore pulls Ric off the turnbuckle and suplexes him to the mat. Covering Ric for a quick one count JA: That…that seemed oddly familiar… RS: Just like he did to Evan Envy… Hardcore looks around slowly and a weird smile begins to cross his face as Ric gets up slowly. Hardcore goes to clothesline Ricardio, but Ricardio counters and kicks Hardcore in the stomach. Ricardio picks up Hardcore in a Gorilla Press Position JA: WHAT STRENGTH! RS: I’ve never seen Ricardio do this before! Ricardio holds Hardcore above his head and slowly walks towards the ropes RS: JESUS NO! JA: RICARDIO! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU’RE ABOUT TO DO! Ricardio bends his knees before throwing Hardcore into the air. Hardcore has no where to land but on the barbed wire netting! Hardcore hits the netting, bouncing slightly before landing Hardcore: FUCK!! Ricardio kneels in the ring, looking at Hardcore on the outside. Hardcore slowly begins to roll over as the fans look on in silence JA: I…I don’t… RS: I have no idea either Ricardio turns around to the crowd and taunts them as Hardcore stands up slowly. His chest and stomach are showing a few little cuts that have a touch of blood on them. Hardcore walks across the netting and reaches into the ring, turning Ric around and shouldering him in the stomach through the ropes. Hardcore hooks his arm around Ric’s head, raises him and suplexes him onto the netting! Ricardio arches his back in pain as Hardcore springboards off the barbed wire ropes and moonsaults Ricardio on the netting! Fans: HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! JA: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! RS: THAT WAS INSANE!!! Both men are down on the netting. The ref trying to reach out to them to check on them. The camera quickly pans to the ramp where Alan Lightbody, Armondo and Shane Storm are running towards the ring JA: Here comes RevX RevX is stopped short of the Hell on Earth structure by the ring crew. They hold RevX back. Hardcore and Ricardio slowly get up. Ricardio leans on the ring ropes and Hardcore clotheslines him back into the ring over the barbed wire! Ricardio rolls around in the ring as Hardcore throws a barbed wire chair and barbed wire bat into the ring! RS: What the hell is he thinking? JA: I really…I don’t know Hardcore climbs between the ropes and places the chair on Ricardio’s chest. Hardcore then lifts up the barbed wire bat and slams it into the chair! Ricardio yells out in pain as Hardcore slams the chair into him with the bat over and over again! JA: STOP THIS NOW! RevX is trying to push through the ring crew but are failing. Hardcore continues to bash the bat into Ricardio before the referee grabs it and pulls it away from him. Hardcore backs the ref up, looking extremely pissed off. Hardcore collects himself before stepping onto the netting. Hardcore slowly walks across it, opening up a table and setting it up on the barbed wire netting JA: What the hell is Hardcore doing? RS: I don’t think I want to know Hardcore sets the barbed wire table up and gets back into the ring. When he turns around Ricardio nails him with the GORE! RS: GORE FROM RICARDIO! JA: WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! Ricardio quickly pins Hardcore 1…………. 2……………. Hardcore barely kicks out at 2.99! JA: HOW THE HELL DID HARDCORE KICK OUT?! RS: There’s just no way! Ricardio stares at the ref in absolute shock as Hardcore slowly stirs. Ric reaches through the ropes and grabs a barbed wire 2X4. Ricardio slams the 2X4 into Hardcore’s stomach and then across Hardcore’s back. Ricardio begins whaling away on Hardcore with shot after shot JA: And now it’s Ricardio’s turn! RS: This…this is just getting twisted… Ricardio smashes the 2X4 into Hardcore’s face and Hardcore starts bleeding profusely! The ref pulls Ricardio back and takes the 2X4 away from him. Ricardio looks around and brings in a barbed wire ball. Ricardio brings the ball over to Hardcore. He pulls Hardcore onto his knees but Hardcore low blows Ricardio! JA: It goes without saying but there’s no DQ’s in this match RS: I kind of wish there were JA: We all do, Rodney. Hardcore grabs the ball and looks at Ricardio. Hardcore pulls Ricardio up and places the barbed wire ball onto Ric’s head! RS: You’re….he’s not…. JA: Oh…my….god…. Hardcore pulls Ricardio up, hooks his arms and connects with the DEADPOOL! Ricardio’s head is still trapped in the barbed wire ball! Ric’s head is busted open and he’s bleeding also. Blood continues to pour from Hardcore’s head as he covers Ricardio JA: JESUS CHRIST! RS: WHAT THE F—K IS HIS PROBLEM!? Hardcore crawls into the pin 1……. 2………… BUT RICARDIO KICKS OUT AT 2.99!!!! RS: NO WAY! THERE IS NO F—KING WAY!!! JA: I DON’T BELIEVE IT! NEITHER ONE OF THEM ARE HUMAN!!! Hardcore lies on his back while Ricardio looks like he’s still completely out. Hardcore slides onto his knees and stands Ricardio up. He slowly moves Ricardio into the corner, lifting him slowly and sitting him on the turnbuckle near the still set up table on the outside. Hardcore punches Ric a couple of times before reaching out of the ring for a barbed wire covered board JA: Oh god…..oh god…..STOP HIM TONY! headset clatters RS: Ladies and gentlemen, John Andrews has left the announce table to yell at referee Tony Normans to stop the match! Derrick Anderson get your ass out here and end this now! Hardcore slowly climbs the turnbuckle and looks backwards to be sure of how far he’ll have to jump. RevX and John Andrews are yelling and trying to wave Hardcore down from the turnbuckle. Ricardio punches Hardcore in the stomach once, trying desperately to stop what may happen. Ricardio continues punching Hardcore, winding Hardcore. Hardcore bends down and Ric hooks Hardcore’s head, pulling him up and looking to the barbed wire table on the barbed wire netting RS: No….no….dear god no….. Ricardio pulls Hardcore onto the top of the turnbuckle with him. Ricardio lifts Hardcore and SUPERPLEXES HIM THROUGH THE BARBED WIRE TABLE ON THE OUTSIDE! The combined weight of Hardcore and Ricardio with the momentum causes the barbed wire netting to snap and it wraps Hardcore and Ricardio! RS: JESUS F—K headset clatter Derrick Anderson comes sprinting down the ramp, yelling at the ring crew to get the Hell on Earth structure up. The ring crew works quickly to unhook the remaining barbed wire netting. Hardcore and Ricardio are completely motionless under the netting. Armondo and Shane Storm are trying to uncover Ricardio and Hardcore when the camera pans to the ramp. Mikko Paatalo, RJ Supernova, Havok and Christina Micheals are also sprinting down the ramp and begin trying to help RevX uncover the duo. Rodney Slam runs up the ramp and starts waving for medics to come down. Andrews, Storm, Armondo, Paatalo and Havok are working with the ring crew to untangle Hardcore and Ricardio The camera pans up as the medics arrive on the scene, rolling gurneys down the ramp. Ricardio is the first to be untangled from the mess of barbed wire and table. The medics place Ricardio on a board and then the gurney. Ricardio is covered in cuts and blood covers his face and left arm. RevX, Lightbody, Paatalo, Havok and Anderson walk with Ricardio up the ramp on the gurney. As the gurney is slowly moved up, Ricardio lifts his right arm weakly into the air and holds up his index finger. The crowd pops extremely loud for Ricardio The camera once again pans to the ringside area where Chris Hardcore is being loaded onto a board and gurney. Hardcore’s face and chest and covered in blood and a medic is holding a towel around his right wrist. Nova and Micheals walk up the ramp with the gurney carrying Hardcore. Hardcore weakly raises his left arm in the air, holding up the horns as Nova raises the RWF Championship for Hardcore. The crowd pops extremely loudly as the camera fades out on the ring.